Donkey Kong Country: Toxic Rage
Donkey Kong: Toxic Rage, known as Donkey Kong: Death Trap in Japan, is a 2.5D sidescrolling platform game for the Wii U. It is the 6th game in the Donkey Kong Country series of videogames. It was developed by MysterE Games, and published by Nintendo. It is a direct sequel to Donkey Kong: Tropical Freeze. It will be released in 2016, and will be a Wii U exclusive. It features Funky Kong and Dixie Kong as playable characters along the usual Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong. Its storyline features the Kong family trying to reclaim their island from the evil Toxicians, ancient dinosaur-like creatures who wish to turn the Kongs beloved isle into a toxic wasteland. Its gameplay mimmicks that of previous installments of the series, with there being two bulky characters and two sidekick characters. Funky Kongs's attack style is almost identical to that of Donkey Kong's. The game's antagonists are based on steriotypical prehistoric tar-covered animals, like mammoths, dinosaurs, and Sabarteeth (Sabertooths?). Donkey Kong: Toxic Rage was slated for release for 2014, but do to the fact that a similar game, Donkey Kong: Tropical Freeze, was released earlier that year, its release was pushed back to 2016. Plot It begins on a warm day. Donkey Kong is walking to the top of the Volcano, with a weird vase in hand. The other kongs are following him. The vase has a dark aura around it. Then, a huge burst of tar comes out of the sea! Weird prehistoric-looking animals covered in tar come from the sea, wearing battle armor with a symbol on it: a dinosaur skull. Wherever they step, the plant life and vegatation dies. One walks a banana bunch, and they die, infuriating the kongs. Suddenly, one particularly huge monster comes on to the isle, and tries to kill the kongs golden banana horde, only for it to be dispersed by them! DK sets down the vase, and goes to defend the horde, only for he to be blasted away by tar! Then, the other Kongs come, only for the same to happen to them! Nobody knows if the Kongs will ever return... After working their way through seven different isles, such as a icy tundra, or a huge tree, they return to find there isle a death trap! Huge puddles of tar and toxic air everywhere, as well as Toxician troops everywhere. They eventually make their way to the volcano, where it has turned into a huge tar pit. In the front of the biggest puddle, they find their Golden Banana Horde, miraculously unchanged... The Kongs rush towards it, when a huge Toxician reveals himself: a huge bulky monster resembling a T-Rex, known as the Toxic Rex, completely saturated in tar. It fights them, but is invincible. The Kongs go for the golden Bananas, and pull back the peel, creating a golden-lightsaber like weapon. Toxic Rex reveals a weapon of its own: the vase from the games beginning. It smashes the vase, and a dark aura surrounds it. The kongs are forced out of the volcano, and it actually turns into a huge Toxician! The kongs battle this huge Toxician to the end. Once using the golden bannanas to defeat the massive Omega Rex, they use the golden bannana's powers to restore DK isle. If one collected all of the KONG letters, and completed all of the Golden Bone levels, then they would unlock Plysaber Crater, the secret world. Playable Characters Gameplay Worlds and Levels Bosses Enemies Development The game was announced at E3 2014, with the levels 'Nomad's Domain', 'Pits of Despair', and the first boss level, 'Forest Behemoth'. It was opened to positive reviews at E3. Over the next couple of Months, it was revealed that MysterE Games would be developing it. Poll What do you think of the game? Breathless... Excellenté!! :) Pretty Good Er, Ok... Not Good Disaster! Delete Now!! :(